Unfortunate Hindsight
by RjBeckett
Summary: A girls night in... A few innocent questions... What can go wrong? With an ever curious bff. For Kate Beckett, alot of well hidden secrets could just get spilled... Set s5 like a few good eps in.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry been away a while. I want to finish my other stuff but have just had major writers block/ inspiration atm. But with the new season starting soon and THE promo of promos and the new EW pics and those bed pics... this scene wouldn't leave me alone.. It's basically about when Lanie finds out about Caskett.. Just one of the many ways. Hope you like my take :)

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't be any spoilers unless you haven't seen the s4 finale or the promo and what happens between Caskett, which i do not own, but so want to ;p or the EW pics... if you haven't why haven't you seen them yet!**

* * *

Kate and Lanie were having a girls night. They hadn't had one for a while. For someone reason Kate had been busy all weekend for the past 3 months. There were a few DVDs on the table and Kate and Lanie sat on the couch in Kate's living room catching up.

"So Kate, wanna tell me the reason you've been in a glowing mood the past few months."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, missy, don't act like just because I'm not a detective I'm not observant. I've seen the way you've been smiling and your eyes shining recently… Even in my morgue, around dead people Kate, there's really not a lot to be happy about round them."

Beckett screws up her face, damn Rick making her so happy, she thought she had her emotions under control at work. Obviously not. Lanie was going to find out. Really was it such a bad idea, it had been 3 months now and they were still solid, their weekend away to the Hamptons making their bond stronger.

"Can I help it if I'm happy?" Try and be evasive. Yep that's it Beckett. Kate tells herself.

"What's making you so happy, or should I say whom? That's it isn't it. Damn girl you are holding out on me." Lanie holds a hand to her heart.

"Like you didn't with Javi?" Kate raises an eyebrow. "Now that's different." Lanie refutes.

"Why is your love life different from mine?"

"Because I wasn't in love with anyone else at the time me and Javi were you know... intimate." At this Beckett drinks the last of her wine.

"Yeah well neither am I. You know I need more drink, do you need more?" Beckett stands.

"No I'm good." Kate stands. "Hey, I'm not finished." Lanie raises her voice as Kate walks off.

"What do you want to order, I fancy Chinese, or pizza yeah I want pizza. Do you want pizza Lanie? Kate starts opening draws in her kitchen ignoring Lanie.

"…Yeah I'll have pizza, as long as you order from Nico's place." Lanie plays along for the moment.

"Sure. We won't need a menu then." Kate closes a draw and makes her way to her fridge. Buying herself some time she pretends to be looking for something to drink, there wasn't many options, a bottle of wine or a few beers Castle left the other night, so it shouldn't take her that long.

Lanie places her glass of wine on the table, as she does this Kate's phone begins to vibrate. She's about to shout out to Kate, when she gets curious, who would be calling her at this time of night? She looks at the caller display name, she sees the name Ricky flash with a picture behind it. As she picks up the phone to look at it more closely she sees Kate with some guy… his face buried into her neck. IN BED! Kate half dressed in a man's shirt. Speaking of the man, even though his face was half buried in Kate's neck and hair, she knew who that man was. It was CASTLE! Ricky? Since when was Castle Ricky to Kate? And since when were they sharing the same bed and clothes for that matter? Smirking, Lanie taps accept and places the phone against her ear.

"Hey beautiful B, what time is Lanie going so I can come over. We still haven't done that thing you promised you would do." Lanie's eyes went wide. Seeing a picture and hearing Castle talk like that was totally different. Lanie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She places her hand over the speaker as she stands.

"Hey Kate." Kate peaks her head out of the fridge placing a bottle of wine on the table.

"What?" Lanie stealthily hides the phone against her jean clad leg, her hand covering it.

"What's that thing you promised Castle you'd for him?" If Kate had been drinking she would have just spat it out all over the place.

"What?" It comes out as a high pitched question.

"I overheard Castle say that you still haven't done that thing you promised you'd do for him… I was just wondering what that thing was." Kate pales.

"Where did you hear that… It doesn't. It isn't _anything_. I just. I promised I'd play laser tag with him. Uh. Yeah. You know since Alexis is going to college and they won't get to play that often." Kate stutters out a not so cool explanation.

"Really. Laser tag. Hmm. So it has nothing to do with whip cream, or any other delectable sexual act?" If Kate was pale before she most certainly wasn't now. Her face flushed bright red.

"Why, why, why, would you think that?" Oh so not cool Beckett. Kate thinks to herself.

"Because if you had other plans tonight… Kinkier plans, well, I wouldn't want to intrude, god knows you've been needing the action or is that why you've been happy. You've been getting some."

Kate snorts. She pours herself a drink and gulps it. "Why would I have kinky plans with _Castle_?"

"Oh, silly me. So that's just you and Castle and in bed together, platonically, just as friends?" At this Lanie holds Beckett's phone out and to her surprise Castle was still on the phone. "Since when did you call Castle Ricky anyway?" Kate gulps. "That's my phone." Lanie grins looking at the phone. "Cute picture." Kate freezes. Lanie continues.

"Oh yeah, _I forgot to tell you. _I was so distracted by the caller display that, I didn't mention Castle was on the phone for you." Lanie puts the phone to her ear. "Writer boy, don't think you're off the hook, I'll get you back too. When is Lanie going pfft you can't give me one night with my girl?" Lanie holds the phone out to Kate. "_Ricky_ wanted to speak to you. I'll let myself out. You owe me any other girl's night, sans interruptions and _a lot _of details. Goodnight… _Beautiful B_." Lanie turns around, leaving a stunned Kate clutching her phone, watching as she exits her apartment. As the door closes Kate lifts the phone to her ear.

"You are so not getting any tonight."

* * *

There you go, just had to write that scene out, it wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you guys like it and if you could leave me a review I would very much appreciate it :D xx


	2. Busted

AN: So I decided to uncomplete this fic.. and turn it into a bunch of one shots where Lanie discovers Kate and Ricks secret.. as we all know it is gonna be Lanies reaction that will be the best :) hope u enjoy, thanks for all the favs and reviews x

* * *

Lanie was shopping for some new lingerie; every girl needs to feel sexy right? Well today Lanie was treating herself to a new set from the new shop called Sassy Boutique. Being a sassy woman, she had to go there.

On entering the shop, Lanie could see it was rather busy. A few male customers were dotted about, obviously looking for an outfit for their special someone. While looking through the racks near the changing rooms, Lanie overheard a voice she didn't expect to hear.

"I'm sure it looks great. You look great in anything and nothing too. I'll look for something else though." Lanie watched stealthily as she saw none other than Richard freaking Castle walk past the changing rooms to pick up a rather sexy black lace baby doll and gown. Who the hell was Castle buying underwear for? He better not be shacking up with another blond bimbo. She thought Kate and Castle were getting closer, closer than they had ever been.

"I'm going to pass it over now." Lanie stays back just close enough. She browses through the racks, trying to look inconspicuous. She sees someone in a changing room take the lingerie, making her even more curious as to who that person was.

Lanie moves around the shop staying hidden, she gets to a spot where she can see the cash register and the door, so she can spot whoever is with Castle when they pay, or when they leave. Lanie keeps her head down browsing through another rack when she hears a voice she never thought she'd hear.

"How many times Rick, you get to pick, I get to pay." That was Kate Beckett. Her best friend. What was she doing buying sexy lingerie with _Castle_?

"Are you ever going to let me pay for anything?" Castle pouts.

"Maybe. But not today." Lanie watches as Kate snags the baby doll outfit, great choice she must admit, and walks to the cashier to pay.

"As long as I keep getting to see you wear it, this is one situation where I don't mind you paying." Castle places his arm around Kate's hip, his hand slipping under the side of Kate's shirt. If Lanie wasn't so frozen in her place, she would be gasping in shock, or screaming for joy at her friends finally doing it. Lanie watches amazed as Kate slips her hand into Castle's back jeans pocket leaving it there while they move further along in the line.

"Well, maybe you can pay today." Kate stops Castle, putting her hand in his inside pocket she grins as she takes his wallet out. "Where's the fun if you get all the payoff." Kate hands over Castle's gold card as they finally get to pay, passing over her purchases she smiles at the cashier who tells her what a good choice she had. Kate looks up at Castle, looks him in the eyes as she says. "Yeah it is." Referring to more than the underwear choice, Castle leans down giving Kate a quick kiss on the lips. As they pull away Castle reaches around Kate for his card and she takes the bag. They begin their walk out the shop, when a voice causes them to freeze in their tracks.

"No freaking way!" Castle and Kate glance at each other, both gulping, as they hesitantly turn around to see Lanie Parish standing in the middle of an aisle her eyes bugged out, and eyebrows hidden in her hairline.

They were busted.


End file.
